


Christmas Romance

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Kalex, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Alex needs to keep her mind focused on something else, with Kara on a date with Kate Kane; Alex's feelings are all over the place, but when a device propels Alex 12 years into the future, she see's hers and Kara's future is bright as the sun.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Christmas Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy the Christmas one-shot for the story.
> 
> Plenty more Christmas Kalex to go.
> 
> Please be sure to leave your Kudo's and please comment.
> 
> Emily.

Alex Danvers had seen so much since she started at the DEO, she had seen so much since Kara became Supergirl but nothing could prepare her for what she would witness today, Alex was experimenting on a time device, she needed to focus her mind on something else beside the current issue, the current issue being Kara dating somebody else, Alex didn’t know when it started but she had assumed she had buried her feelings long ago but not, they were forced to the surface.

Now here she was experimenting with the time device, she needed to keep her mind off Kara who was now on a date with Kate Kane, Alex grabbed one of the tools nearby and she began using it on the device when J’onn walked in “Hey Alex, I’m heading home” he said, Alex smiled as she nodded her head and she watched him leave via the elevator, once he was gone Alex began working on the device again, soon though she had turned the device on and she beamed happily, but before she realized what happened, with a flash of light she was ripped away from her lab and vanished from sight.

12 years in the future:

Alex was thrown through the portal and she landed hard onto the stone gravel of a drive way, struggling to her feet Alex groaned painfully, looking around Alex couldn’t recognise this place, she found herself outside a house she didn’t recognise with toys thrown and bikes all over the lawn, Alex walked up the driveway and she gazed at the unfamiliar surroundings, she was curious as to where she was, stepping on one of the toy cars Alex winced when she felt it crack beneath her boot, looking down at the ground Alex groaned “I really need to watch my step” she said to herself, a sentence drew a response from a familiar voice.

“I do believe that’s what I said when I stepped on that” the voice said, Alex’s eyes widened as she turned around and found herself face to face with… herself.

Future Alex looked older, 12 years older and wearing a suit, Alex gazed at the future version of herself “Whoa… so… so this is the future” she said.

Future Alex nodded her head “Yep… and I’ve been expecting you” she said.

“Expecting me… how?” Alex asked confused.

Future Alex shook her head “Was I seriously this dim?” she asked herself before looking at Alex “Time Travel, think it through” she said slowly as if speaking to an idiot.

Alex pouted “Rude” she muttered as she folded her arms “You were me when this happened” she said.

Future Alex smiled “There we go… I knew you could figure it out” she said.

Alex growled at her future self “Look, I am not interested in having a conversation with myself, if I wanted to talk to myself, I’d be in my apartment” she said.

Future Alex shook her head “Man I was dim back then” she whispered to herself.

Soon a little girl ran out of the front door “Mommy, Allie keeps picking on me!” she whined as she pounced into future Alex’s arms.

Alex watched in awe as Future Alex lifted the little girl into her arms, beaming with nothing but love and adoration “Allie… stop picking on your sister!” she called.

“But mom… Jemma keeps taking my doll” the little child’s voice came from inside the house.

Future Alex looked to the little girl in her arms “Stop taking Allie’s doll” she admonished.

“Sorry mommy” Jemma replied with a heavy pout, Alex spotted how this little girl was the perfect combination of herself and Kara, right down to Kara’s blonde hair and the adorable pout.

Future Alex kissed her cheek “Okay Jemma, mommy needs to talk to herself for a while” she said.

Jemma’s face scrunched up cutely in confusion “Huh?” she looked to the past version of her mom and soon her face morphed into realization “Ohhh” she said before running back into the house “Mommy’s talking to herself!” she squealed.

Future Alex smiled fondly as Alex looked at her with stunned silence “Oh my god” she whispered “We… we have children in the future” she whispered.

Future Alex nodded her head “4 beautiful children” she said before beaming “With another on the way” she said.

Alex smiled “So… we get over our feelings for Kara?” she asked,

Future Alex smirked “Oh… I wouldn’t say that” she said with a grin “Oh honey!” she called.

Soon future Kara stepped out of the front door “Hey sweetheart?” she greeted with a smile.

Alex’s mouth dropped as she watched Future Kara walk into Future Alex’s arms, their kiss intense but Alex’s mouth was hanging open as she stared at the swollen belly belonging on Kara, future Alex broke the kiss and future Kara turned to Alex “Oh so… today is the day it happened” she said.

Future Alex nodded her head “Yeah it is” she said.

Alex was stumbling over her words “Wait… what… how… huh?” she was confused.

Future Kara giggled “I forgot how dim you were back then” she said.

Future Alex’s mouth dropped open “Hey!” she whined.

Future Kara kissed her “Love you sweetheart” she said.

Future Alex grinned “Love you too honey” she said.

Future Kara walked back inside but not before hugging Alex tight and smiled before heading back in, Alex turned to her future self “So… we… she’s” she was still stunned and confused “Oh my god” she whispered collapsing against the wall.

Future Alex placed a hand on her shoulder “Intense huh?” she asked.

Nodding her head Alex looked at her future self “So… we’re… Kara… Kara loves us too?” she whispered.

Future Alex beamed “Yeah, now if my memory is correct… around this time Kara is on a date with Kate” she said, Alex sighed heavily “Yeah” she said, Future Alex beamed “Come on, we had best get you back ready for the phone call” she said.

Alex looked confused and worried “Phone call, what happens… if Kate broke her heart I’ll kill her” she snapped.

Future Kara grinned as she poked her head outside of the house “Honey, is past you staying for lunch, I’m making your favourite?” she asked.

Future Alex looked at her wife “No honey, she is going home, she needs to be back in time for that call” she said.

The grin faded from Kara’s face “Oh… that call” she said.

Alex walked to Future Kara “What happened, did Kate hurt you?” she asked.

Future Kara shook her head “She didn’t physically hurt me” she assured as she placed her hands-on Alex’s cheek “Please don’t worry” she said.

Alex smiled as she leaned her head into Kara’s hand, Future Kara planted a kiss on her cheek “I will always worry about you” Alex whispered, there was something else she felt though, Kara’s touch felt… different, taking future Kara’s hand and Alex looked at Kara curiously, Future Kara’s touch felt… human, Future Kara smiled as she nodded her head as realization struck Alex “You’re… You’re human?” she asked

Future Kara nodded her head “You and our children, mean more to me than any super power” she said, before looking to Future Alex with a grin “You sure she can’t stay” she said.

“I’m afraid not honey… why?” Future Alex asked confused.

Future Kara grinned winked “Well your mom and dad are coming to pick up the kids tonight, seeing 2 of you standing here… my mind is racing” she said rubbing her hands together.

Future Alex chuckled “Get back inside” she said slapping her wife’s ass.

Future Kara squeaked and winked at her wife “Okay, send her back home and I’ll be waiting inside” she said.

Future Alex grinned lustfully as she turned to her past self “Let’s get back you back home” she said as she grabbed her past self and dragged her to the garage.

Alex grinned at her future self “Whipped” she teased.

“And you’re not?” her future challenged.

Alex nodded her head _‘I am so whipped’_

Future Alex pulled the device out of the draw and powered it up “Okay… good luck” she said before aiming it at Alex.

Alex took a deep breath as her future self aimed the time device at her “Are you ready?” Future Alex asked.

Alex nodded her head “I’m ready” she said with a smile.

Future Alex looked at her “Okay, tonight Kara is going to call you in tears” she said “Whatever you do… do not tell her how you feel” she said.

Alex looked confused “What… but… why not” she said.

Future Alex sighed heavily “Listen to yourself for once, you cannot tell her yet” she said “Kara is not yet ready to hear you say it” she said “Wait 3 months”

Alex sighed as she nodded her head “Okay… fine” she said but she hated the idea of letting Kara get stabbed “So… what do I do for the next 3 months?” she asked.

“Just be there for her, show her you are an option… do romantic things with her” Future Alex said

“Okay” Alex replied with a heavy sigh and she nodded her head “I am ready” she said.

Future Alex slammed her fist against the button and a broad beam shot out and hit Alex in the chest and she vanished in a puff of smoke, Future Alex destroyed the device and she beamed “Goodluck” she said to herself, soon Kara’s voice came from inside the house “Oh honey, the girls want to show you something they made” she called, Future Alex smiled lovingly as she dumped the device in the draw and she made her way into the house.

Present day:

A blinding flash of white light and Alex found herself back in her lab, she had been minutes in the future but according to her watch she was gone for only a second, time travel, such a headache, looking at her phone Alex found no calls from Kara, of course she had no idea what time Kara would call her but she would be ready, grabbing her coat she made her way to the elevator when her phone rang, grabbing her cell phone Alex answered the call “Hey Kara” she greeted cheerfully “I am on my way” she said.

Kara sniffed “How… How did you know?” she asked.

Alex smiled “Long story… what happened?” she asked as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to take her to the ground floor “You know what, don’t tell me yet… I’m coming over” she said.

Kara hiccupped a sob “You don’t have to” she sniffled.

“Yes I do” Alex replied “See you soon”

“Love you Alex” Kara sobbed.

Alex smiled “Love you too Kara” she replied and she made her way outside.

3 months… 3 months to tell Kara how she felt.

Kara’s apartment:

Alex slipped her key into the lock and opened the door, storming in and closing the door behind her “Kara!” she called.

Kara walked out of the bedroom wearing her pyjama’s and a tub of rocky road ice cream in her 1 hand and a spoon in the other, Alex could see the tears in Kara’s eyes and Alex felt the urge to tear Kate Kane limb from limb, Alex walked over to Kara and wrapped her in a tight hug as Alex hiccupped a sob as she buried her face in Alex’s neck, Kara sat down and she sighed heavily “Tonight was the worst first date of my whole life” she snapped.

Alex sat down “What happened?” she asked as she took Kara’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

Kara sighed heavily “Kate, Kate got up from the table and she said she needed to make a call” she admitted.

Alex nodded her head “Okay?” she asked confused but still listening.

“Anyway she had been gone for a while, she had been gone for 5 minutes and I was getting worried so I used my Super hearing and tried to focus on Kate” Kara explained “She wasn’t making a call” she muttered “She was making out with the hostess of the restaurant” she revealed.

“SHE WHAT?!!!” Alex snapped as she felt rage coursing through her body, the urge to rip Kate Kane apart flooding her.

Kara looked at herself, tears running down her cheek “Why… Why can’t I have somebody” she whispered.

Alex smiled sadly “You will” she said “One day you will find somebody that will see how amazing you are and will love you” she said.

Kara smiled “How do you know?” she asked.

Alex just smiled secretively “Well let’s just say… I may have gotten a glimpse of the future” she said.

“Huh?” was Kara’s response, she didn’t have a clue what Alex meant by that, Alex merely smiled as the adorable expression on Kara’s face reminded her of their future daughter, Alex couldn’t wait for the future.

But she would have to wait 3 months… but… she was going to romance the ass off Kara.

Future her told her that she needed to show Kara that she was an option… well she was going to start right now “Let’s watch a movie, forget all about Kate Kane and just sit here” Alex said as she wrapped her arm around Kara and they settled in for the night, so Alex did what her future self told her, she made Kara know she was an option, she took Kara ice skating, she took Kara dancing and she had even taken Kara out for dinner a few times, Kara had even responded by cooking a romantic meal for her some nights.

3 Months Later – Christmas Day:

Kara and Alex were standing on the balcony of Kara’s apartment, the guests were inside singing ‘ _Silent Night’_ so it was pretty much Alex and Kara alone together, Alex stepped up beside Kara and smiled softly “You okay Kara, you seem troubled” she said.

“Alex” Kara said with a sigh “I need to tell you something” she said.

“Well I need to tell you something too” Alex said as she took a deep breath.

“Okay… you first” Kara said as she turned her whole body to face Alex.

“Well Kara… I’m in love with you” Alex said as she nervously shuffled on her feet.

Kara beamed a megawatt smile “Well then, we’re in big trouble” she said “Because I’m in love with you too” she said, Alex beamed as she wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Kara moaned against Alex’s lips as their tongues met and danced, the sound of the guests singing faded leaving only the 2 of them on that balcony, soon though Kara broke the kiss and beamed “Okay, so there were 2 things I needed to say” she said.

Alex looked curiously “Okay?” she asked confused.

Kara smiled as she looked into Alex’s eyes, her arms snaking over Alex’s shoulders and her fingers interlocked behind Alex’s neck “I… I gave up my powers” she said “I’m human” she said.

Alex smiled bright “Well in that case” she said as she pulled away, the smile fell from Kara’s lips and she looked heartbroken, Alex took her hands though “In that case… let’s go to the bedroom and give you your final Christmas gift” Alex said.

Kara beamed as she bounced on her feet “Goodie, Goodie” she bounced and Alex giggled.

Alex dragged Kara to the bedroom, looking to the guests as they passed them “Okay everyone, you have 2 options; get out or blast the music loud” she said, Kara blushed as Lena wolf whistled as she snuggled up to her wife Sam.

Alex dragged Kara into the bedroom “Okay babe… you may unwrap me” she said.

Kara didn’t waste time unwrapping Alex.

12 years later:

Alex and Kara sat on the porch of the house, both snuggled up on the bench outside and Alex sighed content and happy as the children were in bed asleep, 4 days had passed since past Alex’s visit and Kara was snuggled up to her wife whilst Alex’s hand rested on her belly, Kara kissed her wife’s neck and Alex grinned “Now, now… you know what happens when you do that, the kids are asleep and you can’t keep quiet” she teased.

“You say that like you don’t enjoy making me scream” Kara teased as she nibbled on her wife’s neck.

Alex shivered and moaned in response “Okay… good point but the girls are asleep” she said “Tomorrow they are spending the day over their friends house which means we have all day to drive each other crazy” she purred as she nibbled on Kara’s neck.

Kara shivered as her eyes rolled back and she purred in response “Promise?”

Alex bit and sucked on her neck “I promise” she whispered.

Kara and Alex sat there on the porch looking up at the stars “Merry Christmas Alex” Kara whispered.

“Merry Christmas Kara” Alex whispered back as she gazed at her sleeping wife.

Alex looked up at the stars and she nodded her head.

Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at the end of the One-Shot.
> 
> Please be sure to leave your comments.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please... if you have any Christmas requests, please be sure to let me know.
> 
> Merry Christmas too all my amazing readers.
> 
> Emily   
> *Hugs and kisses*


End file.
